frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Osiris
, LawDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, , ReposeDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, RetributionDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights | favored weapon = “Just Reward” (light flail or heavy flail) | worshipers = Attorneys, druids, embalmers, judges, paladins, rangers, seekers of rightful vengeance | cleric alignments = LG, LN, NG }} Character and Reputation Osiris (oh-sigh-ris) has a powerful and commanding presence, yet those whose hearts are pure and true are very comfortable in his company. His stern demeanor is cracked only by the antics of playful children, who have been known to make him smile and laugh in delight, and his wife, Isis, whom he loves passionately. However, when confronted by those who violate the principles of maat (justice, honor, order, and righteousness), particularly by despoiling the resting places of the dead, his anger is terrible and his wrath unstoppable. Clergy and Temples Clerics and druids of Osiris pray for their spells at dusk, when the day’s activities are judged. The two most important holy days in the church of Osiris are Highharvestide and Midwinter. The former is a (relatively) joyous celebration of Osiris’s bounty in which all the citizens of Mulhorand are invited to join. The latter is a solemn, private day during which the sanctity of every burial crypt in Mulhorand is renewed or reinforced so that the dead may continue to rest easy. The Passing to Eternal Contentment and Justice is a sacred ceremony performed during the preparation and burial of the dead. There are three versions of the ceremony--High, Middle, and Low Passing--that are employed during funerals for the royal family, the nobles, and the commoners, respectively. Many clerics multiclass as paladins, and both clerics and druids sometimes multiclass as rangers. History and Relations with other deities Osiris is the son of Geb and long-forgotten Nut. He was slain by Set during a power struggle to succeed Ra in the aftermath of the Orcgate Wars. He was brought back to life by his wife Isis and Nephthys when they mummified his body, giving him eternal life and making him the deity of death. Osiris and Set are not bitter enemies, but Osiris gladly acceded to the leadership of Horus-Re when Ra chose Horus to succeed him. Osiris also despises and works against Mask. He is friendly with Kelemvor, for they have similar ideas about death and the undead. Dogma Goodness, honor, and order are the natural state, and that which leads to evil, treachery, and chaos is by rights unnatural and unlawful. Goodness and harmony come from living within maat rather than fighting it. An organized approach brings the most good for all. Laws exist to bring prosperity to those under them. The pharaoh and his representatives set laws as guidelines for honorable action within Mulhorand’s tradition. Those guidelines must be applied with honor; when honor is lacking in their application, the fair judgment of Osiris is the law. The justice of Osiris is a lack of partiality. Be not angered without justice. Great is justice when it is even-handed; in the eyes of truth, a slave and the pharaoh are as one. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Intermediate Deities Category:Deities for Lawful Good Category:Deities for Lawful Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities of Nature Category:Human Deities